<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ideas by theseathemoonandthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964085">Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseathemoonandthestars/pseuds/theseathemoonandthestars'>theseathemoonandthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse Soulmate Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(only if you guys wish for it), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, One-Shots, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Soulamate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, soulbond, soulmark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseathemoonandthestars/pseuds/theseathemoonandthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a list of my ideas for my soulmate one-shot series that is a continuation of my story Love is Made for More than One Person</p><p>As I write the actual chapter I will delete the ideas until I run out and then I will leave it to comments, which I will add to the list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riordanverse Soulmate Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I was wondering whether or not I should continue this with little one-shots? They could include, but are not limited to chapters like:</p><p>PJO/HOO<br/>
What Aphrodite Sees<br/>
Annabeth knew it was Percy .2 seconds after meeting him and just decided not to let him know because she’s like 11 and never had good soulmate relationships except Luke (yes that’s the chapter title)<br/>
Estelle’s Big Brother and his Wife<br/>
Leo Landed on Ogygia<br/>
Reyna and Nico</p><p>KANE CHRONICLES<br/>
Sadie’s Shifting Soulmarks<br/>
Carter’s Half-Colored Mark<br/>
Julius Still Has Soulmarks<br/>
Zia and her Sunny Soul Sight (will be explained if I write it, i swear it makes sense and yes it has to do with Ra)<br/>
Walt’s Obvious Mark and how Jaz teased him Mercilessly<br/>
Anubis Merged with Walt and Now has Soulmates?</p><p>MAGNUS CHASE<br/>
Magnus’s Transparent Marks Make Sense<br/>
Hearth and Blitz Speak Differently<br/>
Hearth is Missing Marks and The Team is prepared to Murder His Dad<br/>
Samirah and Amir’s Growing Mark<br/>
Floor 19 FINALLY Finishes Their Group Bond Magnus’s Mark changes when Alex Shifts<br/>
Magnus and Loki Shakedown but this time it’s Soulmates<br/>
What Freyja Sees</p><p>TRIALS OF APOLLO<br/>
Lester has Marks?<br/>
Meg and her Plants</p><p>MIX<br/>
Son of Sobek and Staff of Serapis (duh)<br/>
Jack and Riptide give Magnus and Percy Marks (but not in the way you might think)<br/>
Freyja and Aphrodite talk over Tea, and Iris pops in for a chat</p><p>Obviously I don’t have to do all of these and I might have other ideas in the future or use ideas from comments (so please comment! It can be characters, types of soulmate marks, anything)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>